memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Measure Of A Man (episode)
When Data refuses to be disassembled, a formal hearing is called to determine if Data is legally Starfleet property. Summary Upon arriving at the newly built Starbase 173 aboard the Enterprise, Lt. Commander Data is approched by Commander Bruce Maddox, a Federation cyberneticist who Data has met before. He was the only member of a board to oppose Data's admission to Starfleet. Commander Maddox explains that he wants Data to help him understand better how Dr. Noonien Soong was able to overcome certain problems when designing Data's positronic brain. Data is intrigued until he discovers that it is Maddox's intention to download Data's memories into another computer, deactivate him, and then disassemble him. Data points out the Maddox doesn't have the neccessary knowledge to carry out this procedure safely, and so he refuses to undergo it. But Commander Maddox was prepared for this, and he produces orders from Starfleet Command transferring Data under his command. He then orders Data to submit to the procedure. Again, Data refuses and resigns his commission to further impede Maddox's plans. Maddox, however, contends that Data cannot resign from Starfleet as he is property, not a sentient being with rights. Captain Picard, already livid about the whole ordeal, challenges Maddox's assessment before the local Judge Advocate General, Captain Phillipa Louvois, who had previously prosecuted Picard in the court-martial against him following the destruction of his last ship, the [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]]. She finds for Commander Maddox, based on statutory decisions already issued decades earlier. Picard demands a formal hearing to decide the matter. Because she is short-staffed, Captain Louvois recruits Captain Picard to defend Data and a reluctant Commander Riker to represent Commander Maddox. Commander Riker's case appeared devastating, even to Captain Picard, until Guinan pointed out that if Maddox were to be successful in recreating Data, then a race would be born. A race of laborers, of slaves. As Captain Picards makes this point in court, he grinds away at Commander Maddox's views about Data. In the end, Captain Louvois rules in favor of Data: :"It sits there looking at me, and I don't know what it is. This case has dealt with metaphysics, with questions best left to saints and philosophers. I am neither competent nor qualified to answer those. I've got to make a ruling, to try to speak to the future. Is Data a machine? Yes. Is he the property of Starfleet? No. We have all been dancing around the basic issue. Does Data have a soul? I don't know that he has. I don't know that I have! But I have got to give him the freedom to explore that question himself. It is the ruling of this court that Lieutenant Commander Data has the freedom to choose." ::- Captain Phillipa Louvois After the victory, Riker hides away in shame, but Data comes to express his gratitude that he made that sacrifice that saved him. Memorable Quotes "Consider that in the history of many worlds there have always been disposable creatures. They do the dirty work. They do the work that no one else wants to do, because it's too diffcult and too hazardous. With an army of Datas, all disposable, you don't have to think about their welfare, or you don't think about how they feel. Whole generations of disposable people." "You're talking about slavery." "I think that's a little harsh." "I don't think that's a little harsh, I think that's the truth. That's the truth that we have obscured behind...a comfortable, easy euphemism. 'Property.' But that's not the issue at all, is it?" : - Guinan and Picard "You want me to try and prove that Data's a mere machine. I can't. I don't believe it. I know he's more than that. I'm neither qualified nor willing to do this. You're going to have to find someone else." "Then I'll rule summarily based upon my findings. Data is a toaster. Have him report to Commander Maddox immediately for experimental refit." : - Riker and Phillipa "... Starfleet was founded to seek out new life – well, there it sits! ...waiting." : - Picard, in his summation "That action injured you, but saved me; I will not forget it." "You are a wise man, my friend." "Not yet, sir. But with your help, I am learning." : - Data, to Riker on his reluctant acceptance of Maddox's advocacy role Background Information *This episode references Data's intimate relations with Natasha Yar, seen in TNG: "The Naked Now". Although some fans have speculated that the pair may have also had a romantic relationship, there is no canon evidence to support this theory. *Starbase 173 was a re-use (albiet scaled up) of Regula I. *After his trial, Data showed Commander Bruce Maddox that he nonetheless remained open to future collaboration with him. He would indeed collaborate with Maddox by recording a log of a day in his life in TNG: "Data's Day". Links and References Guest Stars *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan *Diana Muldaur as Katherine Pulaski *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Amanda McBroom as Phillipa Louvois *Clyde Kusatsu as Nakamura *Brian Brophy as Bruce Maddox References Acts of Cumberland, android, court martial, cybernetics, Daystrom Institute, emergency manual control, Irish coffee, Judge Advocate General, mega strength, neural net, poker, positronic brain, Romulan, Romulan Neutral Zone, Sector 23, sentience, Shakespeare's sonnets, slavery, Noonien Soong, Starbase 173, Starfleet Academy, ''Stargazer'', USS, Tasha Yar, Ten Forward Other references Aldebaran; Alfa 177; Alpha Carinae; Alpha Centauri; Alpha Majoris; Altair VI; Andor; Ariannus; Arret; Babel; Benecia; Berengaria VII; Beta Aurigae; Beta Geminorum; Beta Lyrae; Beta Niobe; Beta Portolan; Camus II; Canopus III; Capella; Daran V; Delta Vega; Deneb; Ekos; Eminiar; Fabrina; First Federation; Gamma Canaris IV; Gamma Trianguli; Holberg 917G; Ingraham B; Janus VI; Kling; Kzin; Lactra VII; Makus III; Marcus XII; Marnak IV; Memory Alpha; Mudd; Omega IV; Omega Cygni; Organia; Orion; Pallas 14; Phylos; Pollux IV; Psi 2000; Pyris VII; Regulus; Remus; Rigel; Romulan Neutral Zone; Romulus; Sarpeid; Sirius; Sol; Talos; Tau Ceti; Theta III; Tholian Assembly; Vulcan; Zeon Measure of a Man, The de:Wem gehört Data? es:The Measure of a Man nl:The Measure of a Man